Overwatch: The Mummy
by Bartric
Summary: When an Ancient Evil rises from the city of the dead, its up to Jack Morrison, Angela Ziegler and Jamison Fawkes to stop this evil from bringing hell onto earth and send that Mummy back to the sarcophagus from whence is came. Please review, share and most importantly enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End.**

Long ago in Ancient Egypt, there lived a mighty Pharaoh, a man of true Honor and strength to his kingdom. Pharaoh Reinhardt was such a mighty ruler, ruled with both grace and iron. He was beloved by his people, a well-respected warrior and the richest pharaoh of all time, it was said that above all the gold and jewels that he has accumulated over the years, none are greater than for his love of Amélie Lacroix. It was said that she was the most beautiful woman in all of Egypt and the Pharaoh had fought hard to win her affection, however her heart did not belong to the Pharaoh as he thought, instead her heart belonged to the Pharaoh's most trusted high priest: Gabriel Reyes.

The two had their eyes set on each other and in secret professed their love to each other, but one thing stands in their way: The pharaoh himself. Both Gabriel and Amélie plotted for a way to remove the Pharaoh from their lives and to be together forever. In some time, the plan went into motion…

The Pharaoh was out with his other warriors in a friendly spar; Reinhardt has always felt that his calling was to die in battle, letting the god of war Montu guide his destiny to greatness. "Ahh… It is good to move the muscles and fight, as much as I am a just ruler, I always preferred action over politics!" he yelled out to one of his warriors as he swung his staff to his opponent, who blocked his attack with grace and replied humbly. "I agree, my Pharaoh, as you are strong you are indeed wise… you are the true ruler of Egypt, I believe we have the strength to expand and conquer." The warrior swung his weapon close to the head of the ruler, only for him to swiftly dodge it then sweep the warrior off his feet and placed the staff on his chest. "A true ruler shows strength not through how much force he carries, but to how he uses it, one day you might become a general, best to learn young than learn when brittle and old as such as myself." The Pharaoh boasted. The two men laughed in delight.

As Reinhardt picked up the young warrior a priest arrives and knelt down to the Pharaoh. "My Pharaoh, I have come to deliver a message from your beautiful Amélie." He offers the scroll to Reinhardt. Reinhardt picked up the scroll from the priests hand and looked at it. "Hmm… it would seem She wishes to see me tonight." He stated loudly. The warrior walked up to his ruler with intrigue. "That's…a bit strange my Pharaoh." Reinhardt turned to the warrior with a raised Brow. "What do you mean?" The warrior bowed his head. "I mean no disrespect, but she has never called you to speak to her for as long as I have seen the two of you, I sense strange winds afoot." He said worryingly. Reinhardt closed the message and laughed. "Do not be ridiculous, the gods have smiled upon me and given me much, and still they give to see me live happy and joyfully, I will not take the god's gift with paranoia, I will go to my beloved and respect her wishes… and Priest, give double the praising and bounty to the gods as thanks for blessing me." The priest bowed his head and went to do his leader's orders. Reinhardt rode his horse back to the palace as it was soon getting dark, the warrior felt something was wrong and ordered his men to assemble the warriors if trouble arises in the palace.

The day turned to night and the city was lite with torches and fire. Reinhardt walked towards his chambers, eager to see his beloved Amélie waiting for him. As he closes in on his chambers he noticed some of Reye's priests opening the door, as if they were waiting for him. Reinhardt was slightly concerned but paid no attention to the priests as they lock the door behind. He walks towards the chamber to see his beloved leaning against a pillar, he was so eager to hear her gorgeous voice. As he gets closer, he slows down, not to gaze at her beauty but at her tattoos, sacred tattoos that were made by the priests to show that Amélie was the Emperor's one and only love, only to have it smeared crudely. He points his finger at the tattoo and asked in anger. "Who touched you!?" Amélie was in shock and looked at her tattoo only to look behind Reinhardt to see Reyes. Reinhardt turned around and saw his high priest unsheathe his sword. "Reyes… My loyal priest!?" In that moment the two knew what must be done. Amélie pulled a dagger from her back and stabbed the Pharaoh's heart. Reinhardt screamed in pain and turned his head to see the hatred stir in Amélie's eyes. Reyes followed her plan and stabbed the Pharaoh. Reinhardt screamed in agony as the two most trusted people in his life cut him down to nothing but a bloody mess. The priests looked on in both horror and intrigue as the two lovers killed their pharaoh, only to be interrupted by a loud thud from the outside, the guards were alerted and with all their might tried to bring down the door. The two lovers looked in shock and horror to realize that they will both be executed. Amélie looked at Reyes. "You must run, my love!" Reyes turned to Amélie in shock. "No I will not lose you like this!" He yelled in anger. Some of the priests ran to Reyes and forcibly tried to get him away before the guards arrive. Amélie urged them to take him away fast. "You're the only one that can resurrect me, now go!" Reyes was pulled out of the room along with a few of his priests, leaving Amélie to her fate. The guards broke through the door, weapons drawn only to be shocked to see Amélie standing over the corpse of the fallen Pharaoh, holding the knife that killed him; she grips his knife and yells at them. "THIS BODY DOES NOT BELONG TO THE FOOL!" She then stabbed herself, ending her life before any harm could come to her and afar Reyes closed his eyes to witness his beloved die by her own hand.

Amélie's body was sent to the priests to be shamed and prepared for damnation to the afterlife, only that wasn't Reye's plan; he and the priests took the body of his beloved and rode out into the desert, far from the late Pharaoh's kingdom and into Hamunaptra, where all the wealth of Egypt's pharaoh's is stored but also a city of the dead. Deep into the catacombs the priests conduct a ceremony using the book of the dead, praying dark tongue for the spirit of Amélie to arise and take back her body, Reyes held the knife ready to make the sacrifice. Near a black pool, the spirit of Amélie rises and phases past the priests who kept praying in fear and once her spirit lays on top of her body, Her body contorts in horrid motions as all her organs were placed in sacred jars, she looked at Reyes to finish the ritual. As Reyes lifted the knife to finish the ritual, the Pharaoh's guards ambushed Reye's and his priests, successfully stopping the ritual. In absolute horror, Reyes watched as Amélie's body became lifeless and her spirit rose again and screeched a horrible wail than finally pulled back into the underworld where she belongs.

With the ritual stopped; the guards took all the priests responsible for the murder of the Pharaoh and mummified them all alive. Reyes however… He was given a more horrific fate. The guards mummified the high priest alive as well, but they cut out his tongue, eyes and removed his organs, they placed Reyes into a sarcophagus, he tried his best to set himself free but he was too late, one of the guards walked over to Reye's sarcophagus and threw in a pot filled with Scarabs that began to eat him alive. The pain was unspeakable as Reyes screamed in agony as the guards closed his prison. He would be buried under the feet of Anubis, for now he is a danger upon this world, if he ever breaks free of his prison he will no longer be a man, but a beast, the Herald of destruction, a plague on this world, and from this day forth the order of the Medjai must keep vigilance over Hamunaptra and keep the world in the dark of the creature within no matter the cost.

* * *

Author's note: I just want to say, yes, I am making a play by play with the Mummy using Overwatch, I got the idea after watching the new Mummy, I thought it was just...bland in my opinion and then I watched the old 1999 Mummy Movie and then played Overwatch, then suddenly it hit me that some of the characters resembled some of the Overwatch characters, I checked for any fanfics if anyone has done this idea, sadly they have BUT not with Overwatch, meaning, I'm gonna do it! I hope you enjoy the Overwatch version of the Mummy, please leave a review and share this with anyone if you wish, but most importantly, enjoy the fanfic =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The battle for Hamunaptra**

Three thousand years later and Hamunaptra has become ruined with time as the city of the dead was forever cursed, but the legend of the riches has not stopped men from hunting the ruins. In the year 2035 a French regiment found Hamunaptra however they would soon be under attack by a large army of Arabic warriors calling themselves the Medjai. Among the French forces were two mercenaries of different origins; One was called Genji Shimada, a scrawny Japanese con artist and thief who was forced to fight to avoid jail time in France, while the other was a strong yet handsome American named Jack Morrison, Unlike Genji Morrison had prior military experience and highly respected by the other men, however Jack was forced to join the French army due to the fact that he caused trouble to a café all while stating "I was just looking for a good time". The Two men had learned about Hamunaptra from rumors from the other soldiers and city rumors in Cairo, at first they didn't believe it and yet here they are.

The Medjai leaders overlook Hamunaptra many of them masked but one of them didn't wear a mask, the rider was a woman named Pharah. She was stoic but she felt no pity for the men down at Hamunaptra, for over 3000 years they protected the city of the dead to protect the unholy creature from being discovered.

As the Medjai rode their horses towards Hamunaptra yelling out war cries, The French all prepared their defenses, Omnics and humans alike looking for a good spot to defend and hold off the charging enemy, Genji and Jack were at the front lines with the other men, The French commander Petras was on his horse and looked out towards the sea of Medjai fighters, The battalion didn't have enough men to hold off the fighters, the commander did what he thought was the best course of action, get the hell out of here. Commander Petras dropped his sword and rode into the ruins to find another way to outflank the fighters and escape without dying. Jack, Genji and a few soldiers looked behind to see their commander abandon them. Genji looked at Jack looking very nervous and stated. "You just got promoted."

Much to Jack's annoyance he raised his rifle and yelled out in French. "Tenir vos positions!" Many of the soldiers looked over to Jack realizing that he was in charge now and held their ground aiming at the Medjai, many of them were frightened as they were coming closer. Jack yelled out to his men to steady themselves then looked at Genji. "You're with me on this one, right?" Genji replied nervously but sarcastically. "Oh…you're strength gives me strength." Jack eyes Genji at the sarcasm, then back at the iron sights of his rifle. The Medjai were coming in closer. Jack yelled out to everyone to be ready, Genji however shook his head at the mass number of fighters then quickly threw down his rifle on the ground and ran like hell towards Petra's location to catch up with him. Jack shook his head as he knew this would happen, and then yelled out again to the soldiers to steady their aim.

Many of the Omnics locked on to their targets and some of the human soldiers squinted down the sights as the Medjai were literally close the front. Finally Jack gave the order. "FIRE!" In unison the soldiers all opened fire at the Medjai killing a whole row of riders that fell to the sand, everyone fired another unison volley of shots that took out another row then everyone started firing at will, taking down any riders in their sights, Jack was firing kept his aim true and took down as many riders as he could, this looked like a solid defense, but the momentum of victory was soon lost as the riders aimed down their rifles and started firing at the soldiers, killing and maiming some in the process, The French tried to hold the line, but soon the Medjai were upon them riding over a nearby dune, flanking the French soldiers. It was a massacre, no matter how many riders they take down they managed to kill five soldiers per rider that falls. Jack stood from his cover and kept firing along with a couple of soldiers alongside him, though he knew they were all screwed, until finally they breached the defenses.

Some of the Medjai took out their scabbards and started running down any soldiers in their path, killing all in their warpath. Jack kept fighting alongside with any survivors that will not go down easily, but the Medjai were swarming the place like Zergs, Jack was out of rifle ammunition and dropped his rifle, then pulled out his pistols from his holsters and fired only if they were close to him. He kept firing until he was out of bullets, then quickly took out a second pair and fired wildly at a rider who almost tried to run him down with his horse. Jack started to run like hell at this point, deeper into the ruins. Genji was running around avoiding the bullets as all the soldiers around him get shot down, he looked behind to See Jack running towards him with four riders hot on his trail. "RUN GENJI, RUN, GET INSIDE, GET INSIDE NOW!" Jack screamed in panic. Genji dashed towards an open tomb doorway and as soon as he reached it, he begins to close it with all his strength with the sole intent of letting Jack die, Jack saw this. "Hey, don't close the door Genji, DON'T YOU CLOSE THAT DOOR!" Genji pushed the stone door shut, causing Jack to hit his shoulder against the doorway and curse Genji for his cowardice. The riders fired at him but thankfully he wasn't hit. Jack ran like hell deeper into the ruins and dived from the incoming fire, but losing his weapons in the process, Jack tried to grab his pistol but the riders shot around the pistol forcing Jack to run as much as his feet could take him. The riders were closing in on him, Jack ran until he was stuck in a dead end with the Anubis statue in front of him. "So this is how I die?" Jack asked himself as he turned around, the riders all aimed their rifles at him, Jack closed his eyes, waiting to be shot.

As the riders prepared to execute Jack, their horses begin to rile up uncontrollably, one of the riders yelled out in Arabic that the area was cursed. The riders quickly withdrew and rode away from the area. Morrison had his eyes shut the whole time, but slowly opened them when he realized he was alive. At first he was relieved but then wondered why he wasn't killed. He slowly looked around the area, hearing some sort of prayer and chanting. He looks up at the Anubis statue, where a scream was heard faintly. Suddenly the sand shifts around him unnaturally, Jack was freaked out of the situation as he thought the sand was attacking him and quickly ran away, unaware that the sand molded itself into a visage of Reyes, screaming in agony and anger.

As the Medjei riders left the scene, leaving the bodies of the dead soldiers as a reminder to any who stumble upon the city. The Pharah spoke in Egyptian to the others. "The beast is still undiscovered and will remain this way for as long as we live." She said calmly. As the leaders were about to leave, one of them noticed Jack running like the middle of the desert. "What about him?" Pharah and the other leaders looked over to see Jack out of breath; he looks up and saw the silhouettes of the leaders at the cliff, without a moment he continued to run. The leader grabbed his rifle and asked. "Should we kill him?" Pharah replied quickly. "No need, the desert will take his life." With that the Medjai leave the cursed ruins of Hamunaptra with the creature still undiscovered and curse looming over the ruins with no remorse of who lives…or who dies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Discovery**

One year later in the bustling city of Cairo, the streets were covered with markets, patrons and people living their lives unaware of the happenings in the deserts of Egypt. In the city's museum of natural history owned by British scientist and scholar was Ana Amari, worked a young Swedish woman named Angela Ziegler, She worked with miss Amari because her own parents were very passionate of their careers as scholars and archeologists, sadly however Angela lost her parents during the Omnic crisis leaving only her and her big brother Jamison Ziegler but changed it to Fawkes later in life because he wanted to be his own man; that and because he was lousy person, stealing things, causing fights and landing in jail, which Angela has to pay bail for him time and time again.

Inside the museum library, Angela was cataloging the books, standing at the very top of the ladder with a few large books in her hands. "Let's see… Skills of the past, Secrets of the sarcophagus, Seth and the dagger of power, T-…Theories of the pyramids... You shouldn't be in there." She said to herself, the library was closed due to some renovations for a new exhibit in the other room. Angela looks around for the T section only to find it on the bookcase opposite from her. She placed the books on the shelf and extends herself to the bookcase opposite of her, as she does this, the ladder tilts away from the bookcase she was leaning on and found herself, trying to keep balance on the ladder. She sheepishly tried to call for help. However upon moving she loses her balance and slams against the shelf she was originally on. Due to the lack of foresight from the carpenters, the bookcase tilted towards another bookcase, causing a domino effect as all the bookcases were in a circle; one by one the cases slam against each other, all the books falling out and basically making a giant mess.

As the last Bookcase slams to the original that started the Domino effect, Angela looked around in horror of what she had done. She takes off her glasses and said the only thing anyone could think of in this particular situation. "Oops…" She quietly spoke in shock. Suddenly Ana comes in and was equally in shock. "Wha-… Eh… ah… H-how…?" She sputtered in shock as she stares at Angela who was in the middle of the room, her shock quickly turn into anger. "LOOK AT THIS!" Ana screams loudly as she walks towards Angela. "SONS OF THE PHAROAHS, GIVE ME FROGS, FLIES, LOCUSTS, ANYTHING BUT YOU… Compared to you the plagues were a joy!" She stated angrily but Angela looks down in shame then replied apologetically. "I am very sorry, miss Amari, it was an accident." Ana shook her head. "No, no, when Bastion destroyed Syria… That was an accident, you… YOU'RE A CASTATROPHE, LOOK AT MY LIBRARY!" She said in a hail of fury than rubs the side of her head where her eye patch is. "Why do I put up with you?" She asked rudely. Angela scowled at Ana then Retorted. "W-well, you put up with me because… I can read and write ancient Egyptian, I can decipher Hieroglyphics AND hieratic, and well I am the only person within a thousand miles who can properly code and catalog this library that's why!" She stated proudly towards Ana, but Ana dismissed all of that and said. "I put up with you, because your parents were our finest patron, that's why… Allah, rest their souls." The two women were silent for a moment than Ana looked at Angela. "I don't care how you do it; I don't care how long it takes… BUT STRAIGHTEN OUT THIS MISTAVAH!" She stated angrily as she storms off back to her office, leaving Angela alone.

Angela sighed as she looked around to figure out where to start, until suddenly she heard a faint noise from down the stairs. Angela comes into a room where it was filled with Ancient artifacts of Egypt, including the mummified corpses of the Pharaohs. "Hello?" Said Angela as her voice echoed throughout the room. Angela heard a shifting noise coming from one of the sarcophagus' in front of her; she then grabs a torch from the walls and proceeded inward, wondering if someone was in here. As she slowly gets near to the Sarcophagus, She felt her whole skin tingle in fright as the whole room was unnecessarily spooky. She placed her hand on the edge and moved her torch over the opened coffin to see what was causing that noise.

The corpse in the coffin sprung upright, with a blood curdling scream. Angela screamed in fright as she was about to make a run for it until she heard laughter coming from inside the coffin. She scowled angrily as two feet were in the air, and out popped Jamison, laughing his ass off from his most troubling practical joke ever pulled. Angela just asked her brother angrily "Have you no respect for the dead?!" Jamison was holding the mummified corpse as if it was his best friend as he calmed down a bit, replying sarcastically. "Oh, 'course I do; But sometimes, I'd like to join 'em." He stated proudly as he placed the corpse's arm on the rim like it was a car. Angela rolled her eyes in annoyance as she fixes the mummified corpse back neatly and said. "Oh I wish you do it rather than later, so that you don't ruin my career like you ruined yours, now get out!" She said in a motherly tone, even though Jamison was older, he acted immature for his age and Angela had to act as the mature one so they can survive. As Jamison got out of the Coffin he was insulted by what his sister said and then retorted. "Oh my sweet bloody sister, I have ya know, that right now, my career is on a high note!" Angela scoffed at his words. "High note", HAH; Look Jamison, I really am not in the mood for all of this, I just made a mess in the library and the scholars at Oxford university… They declined my application again, saying I don't have any experience in the field." She sadly sat down on a stool, looking down as her luck hit rock bottom. Jamison looked at Angela and kneeled down next to her and said. "Ya always have me ol' mum…" Angela looked at Jamison as he smiled warmly, and then smiled back, reminding her that despite her brother being an ass, he was still the best brother she has.

Jamison pats her hand as he stated. "'sides, I have just the thin' to cheer ya up!" He said excitingly as he dove back into the coffin, trying to find the thing, he wanted to show Angela. Angela groaned in annoyance. "Oh no Jamison, not another worthless piece of junk, if I have to go to Ana with it and try… to… sell…" Angela slowed down her statement as Jamison holds out a small box in front of Angela; Angela takes the box gently in her hand and then asked Jamison. "Where did you get this?" Jamison chuckled a bit. "I got it down at a dig at uh…Thebes." The two siblings looked at the box, Jamison was a bit worried as he knows his sister knows more about ancient artifacts then he does. "My whole life I never ever found anythin', PLEASE tell me I foun' somethin'." He asked nervously. Angela examined the small box in her hand, until she accidently pressed a small trigger that sprung the box into a key, surprising the two, inside the key was a small parchment, Angela took it out and said proudly. "Jamison… I think you found something."

In Ana's office, Angela and Jamison showed her the parchment and the key. Ana examined the parchment for a moment as Angela was explaining her findings. "You see that cartouche there; that's the official seal of Reinhardt the great." She stated proudly. Ana sounded a bit shocked as she didn't think this was real and responded lightly. "Perhaps…" Jamison was soon interested in Angela's findings and asked. "Two questions… Who the bloody hell was Reinhardt the great, and was he rich?" Angela smiled at her brother, despite having no knowledge of Ancient history and only looking for money, but happily answered. "He was the second Pharaoh of the Second dynasty and rumor has said he was the wealthiest man in all of Egypt." Jamison smirked deviously at the sound and said. "That's good; I like this guy, like him VERY much." Angela ignored her brother's statement and continued to explain. "I already dated the map, it is exactly 3000 years old, and if you look at that symbol on the far right… Well, I believe it is Hamunaptra." Jamison looked at Angela surprised at that last part, and Ana just scoffed at Angela's findings. "Do not be ridiculous, we're scholars not treasure hunters… Hamunaptra is a damn myth, invented by Arab story tellers to amuse Greek and Roman tourists, which somehow got passed down to this date." Angela nods her head and then quickly retorted. "Yes, yes, I know the idiotic blathering of the city being protected by a curse of a mummy and all that nonsense, however, my research has led me to believe that the city has once actually existed." Ana was convinced but Jamison then asked curiously as he heard the exact rumors as well. "Are we talkin' about THE Hamunaptra?!" Angela nods her head, as Ana held the map in her hands. "Yes, the city of the dead, where it was said that the earliest pharaohs had stashed their wealth of Egypt." Jamison then continued with the rumor. "Right, right where they stored it in some… Huge underground treasure chamber." He was becoming wide eyed as he could imagine the wealth in that one large chamber, but that dream shattered as Ana scoffed at Jamison's dream, which he replied. "OH COME ON, everyone knows the story, the entire place was rigged to be buried in the sands on the Pharaoh's command, just one switch and POOF, whole city is gone, forever, includin' the treasure." Ana rolled her eyes as she moved herself closer to the candle for a better light. "Yes, yes, however it's nothing more than fairy tales and hocus po—OH MY GOODNESS!" She yelled in shock as the map was caught on fire by the candlelight, Both Jamison and Angela were shocked as Ana dropped the burning parchment to the ground, both siblings rushed quickly to put out the fire, but it was too late. "Ya burned it… Ya burned it; ya burnt off the part with the lost bloody city!" He said in shock, Angela was heartbroken, however Ana wasn't sentimental about it and states. "It's for the best, I'm sure of it, many men wasted their lives on this pursuit of this foolish city, no one has ever found it… MOST have never returned."

Outside the office Angela was heartbroken, her dream to finally find something noteworthy to take back to those bastards at Oxford, all torn down by Ana's clumsiness, but she wasn't done yet. "Jamison, I need you to take me to Thebes." Jamison who was equally heartbroken, looked at his little sister and quirked his brow. "Why?" Angela looked at Jamison. "So we can ask the archeologists there on where you found the key and the map, maybe there might be a clue that we can use to get to the city." Jamison rubbed his head a bit. "Yeah…. About that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Prisoner**

Cairo prison, a low down ruin of scum and villainy, Cairo is both a beautiful place but inside there was an ugly side to it, even though the whole country is about patronage and history, it is still a city where people can do harm to one another. In the prison where it's heavily populated, ranging from small time offenders to high functioning psychopaths. Angela and Jamison were in the middle of it, led by the head jailor, Mako Rutledge.

"Come in, come in, welcome to my humble home of Cairo prison!" Mako announced to the two siblings as they entered this god damned home of cruel and unusual punishment, there is an Omnic prisoner running on a wheel while being shocked by electrical whips to show how bad it really was. As the two siblings followed Mako closely, Angela was crossed with Jamieson. "You told me, that you found it on a dig in Thebes!" Angela said with anger, Jamison merely shrugged his shoulders replying. "Well, I was bloody mistaken." Angela couldn't believe what he said then accused him. "You lied to me!" Jamison rolled his eyes as he sighed, saying. "I lie to everybody, what makes you so bloody special?" Angela growled in annoyance and retorted. "I'm your sister!" Jamison chuckled and said. "Well that just makes ya more gullible." Angela pulled Jamison close to her. "You stole it from a drunk in a local bar!" Jamison soon realized what would happen and tried to veer Angela away but she wouldn't be dissuaded and came up to Rutledge who was waiting for them.

Angela walked up to Mako and asked. "Now what was this man here for?" Mako thought about it for a moment then responded. "Honestly, I do not know, when I heard you were coming, I asked him myself." He screamed at the door to take the prisoner out. Angela was now intrigued. "What did he say?" Mako turns to her and states. "He was just looking…for a good time."

Suddenly two Omnic guards with metal batons were dragging a crazed prisoner, he was in rags and he looked as if he hadn't bathed in months, his hair all ragged and out. The guards pushed him against the bars and beat his back to keep him in line. Angela was shocked while Jamieson hid his face. "T-this is the man you stole it from?" She asked Jamieson. Jamison wanted to quickly leave before something terrible happens. "Yeah, that's the guy, but I think we should leave and get some boba tea or-" Suddenly the prisoner asked rudely. "Who're you… And who's the broad?" Angela looked stunned at the prisoner's words, he was an American judging by his accent, but he was very rude. "Broad!?" She said in a shocked tone. Jamison intervened. "W-well, I'm just a missionary chap, spread the good word to one and all that, also this is my Sister, Angela." He said lying to the Prisoner's face. Angela meekly said hello to him. The prisoner looked at Angela from the top of her head to her feet. "Oh well…at least she's not a total loss." Angela was stunned at how the prisoner yet again insulted her, in a lewd way no doubt. Before she could say what she was about to say, Mako started yelling over to a group of people behind the siblings. "Excuse me for a moment." He then walks away, leaving the siblings with the prisoner.

Jamison nudged his sister lightly. "Ask 'im about the box." Angela shook her head to clear her mind of the prisoner's rudeness and then proceeded to have a conversation with him, trying to get his attention. "Excuse me… Yes, Hello, uhm… we have found your puzzle box, and… we wish to know more about it." The prisoner shook his head lightly in an amused fashion and said. "No." The two siblings were confused and the American continued. "No, you're not here for the puzzle box; you're here to know about Hamunaptra." Angela was shocked to hear what he had just said, while Jamison was shushing the prisoner, looking around, looking quite paranoid. "How do you know this came from Hamunaptra?" The prisoner explained. "Because I was there, when I found the damn thing." Jamison looked unconvinced and went up to the bars, face to face with the prisoner. "How do we bloody know that's not a crike of shit, mate?" The prisoner looked at Jamison for a moment and asked. "Do… Do I know you?" Jamison quickly changed his tune and tried to blow his question away. "Nah, mate, no… I just have one of those faces." Suddenly realization his the prisoner, and then quickly jabbed Jamison in the face, giving him a black eye, however the guards reacted and one of them hit his back, forcing him to kneel in pain. Angela stepped over her brother's body, as he was reeling in pain and knelt down to the prisoner's level. "You actually been at Hamunaptra!?" The prisoner looked at Angela and replied smugly. "Yeah, I've been there."

She was unconvinced and pressured him unsuccessfully. "You swear?"

"Every damn day." He said.

"No, that's not what I mean." She corrected herself.

The prisoner rolled his eyes and then retorted. "I know what you mean, I was there, Reinhardt's place, "City of the dead", yeah, the very same."

Angela moved in closer to the prisoner and asked. "Could…Could you take us there?" The prisoner looked at her as she pulled her hat over her face as Mako was yelling. "I mean… the exact location." The prisoner thought about it for a moment.

"You wanna know?" He asked.

She responded in suspense. "Yes."

He then asked her again. "You really want to know?"

Angela moved closer to the bars and said in a husky tone. "Yes."

The prisoner beckoned her closer with his finger, as she got closer to the bars, to finally learn the location of the city, she was suddenly grabbed by the cheeks by the prisoner and he kissed her hard and crudely. As they break the kiss, he yells. "THEN GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" The guards noticed the prisoner attacking Angela, it was basically over with, but he wasn't going down without a fight and attacked the officers, however it was all in vain as he was dragged back to the cell, he yelled out to a stunned Angela. "DO IT LADY!" The prisoner was dragged to his cell and the door closed. Angela shook her head and looked at the empty cage as Mako appeared. She quickly asked. "Where are they taking him!?" Mako replied calmly. "To be hanged… Apparently, he had a VERY good time."

Soon Angela and Mako were sitting in a private booth around an arena like area with the gallows in the middle, there were prisoners all yelling and cheering for the execution, bets are being made here and there. The prisoner, the one Angela talked with was being forced to walk on the gallows to be hanged.

Angela was shocked at the whole situation, because if the American dies, then the location of Hamunaptra dies with him. She tried to bargain with Mako. "I will give you 100 pounds, if you let this man live." Mako looked over to Angela and said. "Lady, I'd pay 100 pounds, just to watch him hang." Angela raised her price. "200 pounds!" She stated, but Mako did not flinch. "Proceed" He ordered to the executioner. Again Angela went higher. "300 pounds!"

Meanwhile on the gallows, the preparations were being made as one of the guards tied the noose around the American's neck. "Any last requests you pig?" The prisoner looked at the guard and thought it was worth a shot. "Yeah, loosen the knot, and let me go." The guard looked at the prisoner then yelled out the request to Mako. Mako yelled out. "ARE YOU AN IDIOT; OF COURSE WE DO NOT LET HIM GO, COME ON MAN!" The guard nods at Mako and then smacks the prisoner who was laughing at the reaction, though he was still going to die.

Angela raised the price more at this point. "500 pounds!" Mako raised his hand to the executioner. "HOLD ON A MOMENT!" He turns his attention to Angela. "Anything else… I am a very lonely man." He said sensually, even going as far as placing his hand on Angela's leg. Angela looked in shock and swatted Mako's hand away from her, which caused some of the prisoners above, overlooking the gallows to laugh and jeer at Mako. Mako grunts and yelled to the executioner. "HANG HIM!" Angela stood up in shock and yelled out. "NO!"

The Executioner pulled the lever, the floor underneath the prisoner break apart, and soon he was falling, and once the rope snaps, he was hanging, however he was struggling to breathe at this point. "HAHA, HIS NECK DID NOT BREAK!" Mako yelled out, amused by the whole situation as the prisoners become riled up seeing if the American is going to die or not. Angela was shocked as she sat back down. "I am very sorry, but it would seem he'll be strangled to death, heh."

The whole prison started to chant "Die" or "Live" at the American who was starting to change colors. Angela had to think fast, and couldn't help it anymore. "He knows the location to Hamunaptra." This got Mako's attention real quick as he turned to Angela and growled. "You lie." This was the second person today that insulted her and retorted. "I WOULD NEVER!" Mako turns to the dangling Prisoner. "So, you're telling me, this filthy Godless, Son of a pig… KNOWS WHERE THE CITY OF THE DEAD IS!?"

Angela had him where she wants him. "yes" she replied

"Truly!?" Mako asked to be sure.

"Yes!" Angela assured him.

"If you spare him we'll give you…. 10%" She Bargained again.

Mako wasn't going to be that easy then states "50%!"

"12%" She retorted

"45%!" Mako yelled out.

"20%" Angela kept her cool trying to get him to cave.

"25%!" Mako yelled out in annoyance.

Angela then struck him. "Ah, deal!" She said confidently.

Mako looked at her in shock, then at the prisoner as he wanted more, but he knew this was as far as he could go, conceding to Angela. "ARGH, CUT HIM DOWN!" He ordered to the Executioner, who took out his sword and cut the prisoner down, he fell to the ground with a loud thud, this caused all of the prisoners to cheer to the surviving prisoner, who looked up at Angela, who was smugly smiling down at him, He knew he owed her for saving him, and he didn't like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Boat ride**

The following morning, at the Cairo docks. Angela and Jamieson were walking down to their boat, during a busy day where people buy fresh products from all over the world, some are just passengers who wish to travel down the Nile River, and some travel for adventure of a life time. That's the trip that will set a course of doom for Angela and Jamison.

The two siblings walked past many people, discussing about their guide. "You sure, he will come?" Angela asked as she holds on to her large sack filled with books, clothing and most importantly the box. Jamieson shrugged off his sister's worries. "He is an American, like most of his breed, his word is always golden." He said in a confident manner, trying to reassure his sister. Angela wants to believe her brother's words but retorted with her own ideals. "Well, I believe he is a rude, complete scoundrel, I do not trust him one bit!" Suddenly as if on cue a voice rang out behind them. "Anyone I know?" The two siblings turned around to find, not the rude and complete scoundrel from prison but a handsome yet rugged man. Angela was awestruck with the man. Jack waited for a response to Angela to respond. Meekly Angela greeted Jack as she blushed at the sight; however Jamieson was straight forward with him. "Heh, what a start to an explosive day, eh Morrison?" Jamieson said with confidence as he playfully punched jack's shoulder. Jack nods his head and checked his jacket making sure Jamieson didn't steal anything. "Oh, calm down, I don't steal from a partner, partner." He reassured Jack happily. Jack smiled warily at Jamieson only to have Angela come up to him. "Now, Mr. Morrison, I will warn you, if you are playing all of us about Hamunaptra I will-" Jack scoffed at Angela's threat, stating. "You're warning me; Listen lady, my whole platoon believed in Hamunaptra so much, that they without orders and marched 100 miles just to reach the city, when we got there, all we found was sand and blood…" He said seriously and nonchalant as he picks up Angela's bags and takes them onboard.

Angela looked on at Jack as he walked to the boat, looking quite smitten with him, until Jamieson repeated her words in a taunting manner, which she found annoyed with. As they were about to head onboard, Mako himself greeted them. "Good morning to you all!" Angela and Jamieson were disgusted to learn he was coming along. "OH no, what are YOU doing here?!" Angela asked in horror, to only Mako he replied casually. "I am here to protect my investments, thank you VERY much." He states as he climbed onboard.

Later that following night in the Nile River, six groups of Medjai were following the boat heading down the Nile, preparing to board and kill everyone on it. Meanwhile inside the boat, everyone was partying, sleeping, and taking count of all their equipment, Jack was walking amongst the passengers, carrying his pack filled with weapons, until he noticed Jamison playing poker with three Mercenaries. One was another American named McCree, another was a Japanese man named Hanzo and finally the last one was a swede named Torbjorn. By the looks of it, McCree won the poker game as he took all the money. "Well, nice try gentlemen, how about another round, best two out of three?" He asked in a sly tone. Torbjorn rolled his eye. "Fine, as long as Hanzo keeps an eye on his cards!" He stated angrily, Hanzo shakes his head as he sets the cards in order. Jamieson sighed a bit and looked over to see Jack trying to avoid the others, only for Jamison to stop him in his tracks. "Jack, 'ey how about a card match; I got them on the ropes!" Jack politely declined. "Sorry, but I bet on my life, never my money." This caught the attention to Torbjorn. "Never; what if I wager 500 dollars that say we get to Hamunaptra before you!" He states in a cocky sort of way, Jack looked at him and the other two. "You guys are looking for Hamunaptra?" McCree chuckled a bit and replied. "Damn straight we are." Jack asked a follow up question. "Who says we are?" They all point to Jamieson who only chuckled nervously as he looked up at Jack. "Well, how about it?" The three mercs looked at Jack for his decision; Jack decided to accept the bet. "Alright… I'm game." All three of them smirked at him only to be questioned by a Giant Gorilla named Winston. "What makes you so confident, sir?" Jack looked over to him, realizing from his clothing that he was an Egyptologist, meaning he owned the mercs and half of the crew that actually are going the same place they're going, Jack offered a rebuttal. "What makes you?" Hanzo responded that question calmly. "We actually found a guide who has been to Hamunaptra." Jamieson perked his head up; before he could reply Jack placed his hand on his shoulder signifying him to shut up. "Well then Gentlemen, we have a bet, goodnight Jamieson." Jamieson could feel Jack's hand crushing his shoulder as he faked his pain with a smirk and said goodnight to him as he left.

Meanwhile Angela was sitting alone, away from the entire ruckus. She was deeply concentrating on her book, until Jack dropped his pack on the table, frightening Angela. Jack looked at her and smiled softly. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Angela calmed down a bit and retorted. "What scares me, Mr. Morrison, are your manners." Jack chuckles a little then makes his own retort. "Still angry about the kiss, huh?" Angela blushed at Jack's words and then tried to bite back. "Well… If you call that a kiss." Jack felt a little bit of his pride wounded right there, but shrugged it off as he unrolled his pack, showing off all the weapons he has in his arsenal. Angela was shocked at how one man could carry all this weaponry to a simple exploration. "Uhm… Am I missing something, are we… are we going into battle?" She asked seriously as this was not what she signed up for, nor why they're going to Hamunaptra. Jack looked at her; he envied her for not knowing what was going on at Hamunaptra. "Lady, there is something out there, underneath the sands." He stated sternly as he loads his weaponry casually. Angela blinked for a moment as she looked at the weapons and responded with her own thoughts. "Well, I believe there is something underneath the sand as well, an artifact I'm hoping to find, a book actually, my brother thinks there is treasure; what do you think is out there?" Jack looked at her and responded cautiously. "In a word; Evil, The Omnics and some gypsies say that the city is cursed." Angela scoffed at Jack's words and said. "Oh, that's just superstitious nonsense, Mr. Morrison, however, I do believe that one of the greatest books in history is buried there, the book of Amun-Ra, it contains secret incantations of the old kingdom, it's been my whole dream to hold it and display it in a museum." Her voice sounded sweet as she thinks about the treasure of a lifetime, only for Jack to chuckle. "And the fact that it's made entirely out of pure gold doesn't entice you one bit?" He asked casually as he loads his rifle. Angela was impressed of this man's history, it almost rival's Jamieson's knowledge. "You know your history." She said in a proud way, but Jack shrugged and replied. "I know my treasure." Angela nods her head a bit, she was feeling tired and decided to call it a night, but she wanted to ask him this last question. "By the way… Why did you kiss me?" She asked wanting to know, ever since Jack kissed her, she was smitten at first disgusted but soon smitten when she saw who he really was, she wanted to know what was going on in his head when he kissed her. Jack looked at her and laughed lightly, stating. "I was going to get hanged; it seemed like a good idea at the time." He said casually as if it didn't mean anything. Angela's heart was shattered at how he responded to her question, she was insulted, it's enough she had to force herself to save his life, but she was kissed because he was going to die and he had nothing better to say!? Angela was distraught and stood up, storming off away from him. Jack looked up at how angry she was and turned to her. "What; what I say?" He asked oblivious about her reaction.

As Jack was about to question what was up with her, he heard a very loud yelp. Jack grabs his pistol and walks over to where a shadow was hiding behind some boxes. Jack moved a bit closer and then pounced on the unwanted guest. "SURPRISE!" He grabs and pulls out Genji was pushed against the wall, laughing very nervously. "Haha, my friend, my very good friend, you're alive, I was so very, very worried!" Jack looked at him not at all surprised and responded casually. "Well if it ain't my little buddy Genji….I think I'll kill you." He points his pistol at his head, Genji quickly reacted yelling. "AHH, THINK OF MY CHILDREN!" Jack looked at him in disbelief. "You don't have any children." Genji looked saddened and replied sheepishly. "Someday I might." Jack pushed him against the wall, tired of his nonsense and went straight to his reason for being here. "So, you're the guide leading the Mercs, I should've known… What's the scam Genji, you take them out to the middle of the desert and then you leave them to rot?" Genji scoffed at Jack's presumption…though he wasn't wrong. "Unfortunately no; the mercs are smart, they pay me half now, and pay the rest when we get back to Cairo." Jack sighed heavily as he pulled the gun away from Genji. "Them's the breaks huh?" Genji nods his head then stared at Jack for a minute then asked. "You never believed in Hamunaptra… Why go back?" A camel was groaning causing the two to look over, seeing Angela pet it lightly as if to calm him down. "You see that girl…. She saved my neck." Angela looked over at the two men and then quickly left still angry at Jack. Genji chuckled a bit. "You always did have more balls then brains, Jack." He couldn't help but chuckle; Jack smirked a bit and laughed. The two men laughed at the joke, Jack led Genji to the railing of the ship and grabs his shoulders saying. "Goodbye Genji." Then throws him off the boat, Genji screams in shock as falls to the Nile, he slightly drowns in the river, though unfortunately survived. Jack shakes his head bit then went back to his seat to continue to prepare, until he noticed wet footprints heading to Angela's room. Jack was confused for a moment and checked over the boat, seeing Genji was swimming to shore and realized they have unwanted guests.

Meanwhile in Angela's quarters, she was in her nightgown, reading a book on ancient Egypt and brushing her hair. As she reads, she remembers Jack's kiss, despite it being crude, it felt nice… Angela tried to fight those thoughts but losing the battle with every step until she closed her book and stated out loud. "Agh, get a hold of yourself woman, it wasn't THAT good of a kiss anyways." She sat down to her mirror and continued to brush her hair. Her book falls over to the floor; she sighed heavily and goes to pick it up. As she looks back in the mirror, she screams in horror as a Medjai was standing behind her, he grabs her neck to cut off her scream quickly and placed a bladed knife to her face. As Angela looked in horror, the Medjai asks her. "Where is the map?" She whimpers lowly as she looks over to the nightstand. To the Medjai's satisfaction he nods then stared at her asking her again. "Where is the key?" Now that answer Angela was unsure of as she stutters a bit trying to figure out what he was talking about. The Medjai smirks as he lifted his blade in the air to kill Angela, however as he was about to kill her, Jack bursts through the room with his pistols in hand. Jack looked over to the Medjai and points his guns at him, the Medjai used Angela as a hostage, and much to jack's annoyance. He glanced at a candlestick and noticed the flames flickering a little, then quickly turns to the window and out popped a Omnic Medjai with his guns pointing at Jack; without hesitation Jack opened fire at the Medjai killing him. Another burst through a different window and Jack killed him too, although a shot misfired from the second attacker and shot a random computer which sparked and caused a small fire in the corner. Angela struggles in the Medjai's grip until she reached out for a candle stick and stabbed his face with the flame, causing him to let go of his grip and hold his face in pain. Jack reaches for Angela, getting her out of the room which soon set ablaze. As Angela begins to run towards an escape route, she shouts out in surprise and tried to run back to her room. "THE MAP, WE FORGOT THE MAP!" Jack caught her by the waist and escorted her away. "Relax, I'm the map, it's all up here." He points to his head, much to Angela's annoyance, and discomfort sarcastically stating. "Oh, that's comforting!"

Meanwhile in the burning room, the Medjai held his face as he was in complete and total pain, he looked over to a turned over table and saw the box, reach out to it in victory. "The key!" As he tried to grab for it, Jamieson runs into the room looking for Angela and accidently bumped into the Medjai, despite grabbing the key, the Medjai fell into the fire and he was soon burned alive, screaming in agony as his flesh melted off of his skin, he looked at Jamieson and rushed towards him; Jamieson ran like heck away as the Medjai chased after him, trailing a fire along his path.

The Medjai began to burn the boat, thinking this was the plan, however they encounter the mercs who were shooting at them, as the ship burned the mercs were going crazy shooting at all the Medjai that they came across, while Winston was hiding behind them cradling his research notes. Jack stopped for a moment as a Medjai rifleman fired at Jack above him; Jack had to quickly reload, while Angela held his gun bag. As Jack was reloading, the bullets ripped through the walls, getting awfully closer to Jack's head, much to Angela's displeasure of keeping the brute alive, she grabs his shoulder and pulls him just as the last three rounds zipped past him, Jack was shocked that he would've died if Angela didn't intervene… Jack growled and returned fire killing the rifleman. As Jack saw the boat didn't have any smaller boats, he looked at Angela as she drops his gun bag and asked her. "Can you swim!?" Angela rolled her eyes at him and yelled. "WELL OF COURSE I CAN SWIM, IF THE OCCASION CALLS FOR IT!" Jack grabs her in a bridal style and told her. "Trust me, it calls for it!" He tosses her over into the river. Angela screamed in shock as the American drops her into the water. Such a brute.

As Jack prepared to follow her, he was suddenly attacked by a Medjai fighter, who kept punching and beating him senselessly, Jack was getting annoyed and parried the fighter, swinging hard jabs to his face, head-butting him then finally kicked him into a door which burst into flames probably killing him. As He grabbed his bag, Mako rushes in all scared and confused. "MORRISON, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?" Jack looked at his old warden with reassured yet not so angelic look and said. "Wait here, I'll go get help!" Mako acknowledged Jack's reassurance of aid as he dives into the river. Mako waited for a minute for Jack to get aid, and then suddenly realized that Jack was screwing him, Mako roared in anger and jumped into the river after Jack.

Meanwhile the Mercs held their own against the Medjai, the American and swede were whooping like crazy as they kept wasting ammunition, Jamieson found his way to them and shook his head at the wild mercs until the burning Medjai grabs him, choking him in his small neck. McCree, looked over and then fired all his rounds in the back of the Medjai, this was just not his day as he finally broke the railing and fell into the water, Jamieson nods to the American and chuckles. "Bloody good work mate, good bloody show!" He yelled out to him as he held up the box in his fingers. "Did I panic; I think not!" He tossed the box in the air and caught it, suddenly the fires began to explode all around causing Jamieson to squeal like a girl and jump into the water, the Mercs and Winston followed suite and jumped the ship along with any workers that survived the attack.

Everything was a mess, the ship was burning, the equipment, that was damaged, were floating in the waters, and the camels and horses were going crazy, even some running away, the mercs tried their best to grab the horses along with some of the workers, Winston was trying to salvage any notes he could find, before they were ruined. On the other side of the river, Jack and his crew were waddling off to shore. Angela was the most distraught. "We lost everything, all our tools, all the equipment… All my clothes." She said sadly to the last part, Jack looked at Angela and pulled out his slightly wet jacket and hands it to her, despite his rude behavior, she thanked Morrison for the only piece of clothing she can use to cover herself. As the crew made their way to shore, Genji, who somehow caught up with everyone, yelled out. "HEY, MORRISON!" The crew looked over to Genji. "LOOKS TO ME, I'VE GOT ALL THE HORSES!" Genji taunted Morrison and his allies. Morrison chuckled a bit and yelled out. "HEY GENJI, LOOKS TO ME YOU'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE RIVER!" Genji scoffed at Jack's words for a minute until he looked around and realized that they are in the wrong side of the river; He begins to kick his foot in frustration as Jack and his crew left for the road to Hamunaptra.


End file.
